


[ALL嘟/结局NP/HE]Heart Afire·心火(二十八)

by jiojiosun



Category: EXO
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 04:25:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17036624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiojiosun/pseuds/jiojiosun





	[ALL嘟/结局NP/HE]Heart Afire·心火(二十八)

我将文章的题目做成了标签，可以订阅，更新了以后会有提示的。🌸

如果大家能察觉到文里一丝道别的意味就好了。如果我们曾读懂谁的道别就好了，即使无法挽留，但那样，我们起码还有机会说一声再见。（2017年底有感而发。要多关心，多爱身边的人啊，还有健康是最重要的）

补充：暻秀想道别过去，但钟仁让他明白以往一切都已深入骨髓。

0

被时光摒弃的世界，旧时光消散。

被遗忘的世界，一切都被淡忘。

只有你能征服时间。

只有你能战胜时光。

——《My Jinji》

1

都暻秀从公司会议室出来，在自主操作咖啡机前遇到了朴允智。两人闲聊之中，朴允智突然问他。

“暻秀你…有暗恋过一个人吗？”朴允智说这话的时候，手正向都暻秀递过一杯咖啡。话似不经意想起般开口，但这问题其实是思考过很久才问出的。

“我…正在暗恋一个人。一个明亮耀眼，又温柔的人。”

朴允智脑海浮现那人音容，浅浅弯起嘴角。她手指摩挲着热气徐徐的纸杯边缘，神情甜蜜又苦涩，整个人透着花倦般的惆怅。

“莫名向你问了这样的问题，如果让你为难了，实在抱歉。可是不知道为什么，我很想听听你的想法。因为你的建议总是对我很有帮助。”

都暻秀笑着点头：“是因为春天的原因么？允智有暗恋的人，我的成员中也有人正在准备告白。还有的已经在约会中了。”

“哎？公司对你们放松管制了吗？”朴允智微微惊讶中有一丝欣喜。

“算默许状态。”

都暻秀望向窗外，春色正浓。

“春天真好，不是么？”

“是啊，春天真好。”

让人相信一切美梦都可以成真。朴允智也望向窗外，一脸憧憬。

“所以，允智你要告白试试么？”

“我…不敢告诉他。我很怕为他招来麻烦，因为他现在是偶像。”

朴允智没有明说是谁，但仍是怕发现，偷偷观察都暻秀表情。都暻秀只是安静地笑，等她下文。

“而且我也怕告白失败。”

“允智，你很喜欢他么？”

“喜欢，非常喜欢。我可能再也不会这样喜欢一个人了。”朴允智神情害羞又坚定。

朴允智很容易让人产生好感。

干净清澈的笑容，得体的着装，开朗的性格，积极的态度。

还有她的体贴。因为知道他不喜欢太甜，都暻秀这杯咖啡只放了半包糖。

对同事都如此，对自己喜欢的人肯定更会体贴入微。

都暻秀确信，也这样说服着自己，让他可以开口说出接下来的话:“允智，如果他对你足够珍重，那就千万不要错过。你是好女孩，他不会拒绝你的。即使一时没有答应，只要你坚持，你一定会打动他。允智，有什么需要我帮忙请尽管说，也请你一定要鼓起勇气尝试。”

都暻秀目送朴允智走远，一口喝尽杯中凉掉的咖啡。嘴里满是发涩的苦，尝不出那半包糖的味道。

或许他应该什么也不说，什么也不做。

顺其自然，不好吗？心里有个妥协的声音轻声劝。

不可以，一切都只会更脱离正轨。已经渗透进都暻秀每一个意识、决定的理智警告自己。

算不上周详计划，他只是多给了朴允智一些机会，把握不把握得住还在朴允智的心，她要是足够喜欢，就会鼓起勇气接近边伯贤。

从她的言语、神态，还有她考虑边伯贤的工作而没有贸然告白的举动，他知道朴允智是真的喜欢边伯贤。他可以放心了。

这样，都暻秀也不算急于将他推给一个陌生人。

可他并不感到变得轻松。

他所做的这些该如何形容？

他不应该用这个词，割舍。但它就这样从脑海中浮现。

他走的每一步，他做的每件事，都像在撕裂分割他的血肉，由他亲自动手，那血淋淋的感受便更为清晰痛彻。

所有的事情都荒唐，他的决定也荒唐，他根本荒唐至极，以至于现在他感觉反胃，对自己。

都暻秀不知何时已将手中的纸杯捏扁，转手准确利落扔进垃圾桶，连同他那些脆弱的情感。

2

都暻秀本已经准备去找说好一起回宿舍的金钟仁，但又被经纪人叫住，因为电影的问题，加急开了三个小时的会。都暻秀休息间隙给金钟仁发短信叫他先回去。

会议结束都暻秀查看信息，金钟仁没有回他。不放心的都暻秀动身去练习室看看。

晚上七点，总是凌晨一点还灯火通明的练习室，这时一定挤满还上学才下课的练习生们。

简单吃过晚饭，刚开始热身。

将最张扬奔放的热情全部献给了十几平方米，不辨昼夜，头顶白炽灯，白色三面墙，占满整个第四面墙的镜子照进几排汗流浃背的练习生又照不进底的地下练习室。

曾经累得躺倒在自己身边，世勋憧憬的，如今习以为常，平底而起的高楼中，地上的光鲜生活，有所不同，但也没有不同。

握紧天资如钟仁也发汗的弟弟的手，偶尔月测能够踏入的，地上五楼如敞亮光明的教堂主厅的空旷会议室，也只不过成为了他和成员们日复一日开会讨论工作的集合点。

从出道开始，因为繁忙紧张的日程而无暇观察，总是脚步匆匆经过，通向exo练习室的走廊。

今日不知为何，都暻秀终于能放慢脚步，从头到尾踱步环视。

粉刷如新的墙面，整齐挂满公司艺人的海报。

那个拍过定妆照，忐忑不安又兴奋激动的预备期，和身边的灿烈总是默契望向走廊靠里那一面空出来的白墙，期待着什么。

那里，最新的海报上，会有成为其中一员的我吗？

不像因晚入队，而努力与陌生队友熟悉和几乎废寝忘食紧赶练习进度也觉吃力的伯贤。

没有太多幻想，没有太多忧虑。

只要梦想的光景中，存在过我，同时存在过他们，就充分地满足了。

可是现在，当无端而起的纠葛结束之后。

今后的路，今后的期待，今后无数个平淡无奇白昼后的漫漫长夜。

独属我一人的这时间，该如何度过？

都暻秀已经走到了尽头，站在练习室的后门，透过玻璃窗他看到了躺在地板上睡着的金钟仁。笔直双腿交叠，双臂收拢在胸前，帽檐遮住眼睛。

再也不是记忆中如春笋刚破土拔尖的瘦高少年，却仍保留着练习生时，练习到困乏，多累也要遮住眼睛才可以睡着的习惯。

好像一切都变了，好像一切都没有变。

都暻秀多少次从练习室后门玻璃窗探头去寻找因嗜睡而掉队的弟弟，金钟仁多少次默默等待练习声乐的自己回宿舍，等到在地板上睡着。

那些日夜，算不清了。

他与金钟仁的感情，他与那些感情，也一并算不清了。

都暻秀蹲在金钟仁身侧轻轻拍他。

贪睡又睡得极沉的弟弟总是很难叫起来，但唯独都暻秀的声音是比早晨清新空气更管用的催醒良剂，所以叫金钟仁起床的任务一向由他负责。

“钟仁，起来了。”

温声说了句话，金钟仁便醒了，都暻秀熟稔握住金钟仁伸出来的手拉他起身，另一只手拿起金钟仁盖脸的帽子。

两人背靠墙，都暻秀挨着金钟仁坐下，等需要缓和一下才能从睡意中彻底清醒过来的人。

金钟仁低头闭目呆了一会儿，完全醒来后转头去看身边安静平和的都暻秀。俊秀的眉头中心是化不开的疲倦。

“哥，你看上去很累。”

“我没事。”都暻秀浅弯嘴角对他笑笑。

金钟仁默视都暻秀几秒，侧身将人揽入臂弯。

“这只是一个拥抱。”金钟仁解释道。

“嗯。”

“朋友间鼓气的拥抱。”

“没关系。”都暻秀手搭在金钟仁手臂上，头自然倚上宽阔肩膀。

都暻秀是真的有些累，上半身重量全部卸在金钟仁怀中，有力长臂圈住他，让他更安稳依靠。

都暻秀眼睛望着窗外的夜景。

“刚才有临时会议所以没能按时来找你。”

“没事，哥忙，我知道。”

“给你发的信息有看到吗？”

“手机没有电了。”

“这么久我都没来，你可以自己先回去。”

“没关系，因为说好了要等哥一起回宿舍。”

“……钟仁，不累么？”

“最近练习有点累，但没问题。”

都暻秀抬头直视身边人:“不，我是说……”这样毫无结果的等，不累么？

金钟仁疑惑看他，都暻秀轻摇头，没有继续开口，而是选择握住环着他腰腹金钟仁的手。

不要将所有都剖析讲明，都暻秀做不到再残忍一次。

金钟仁没想到都暻秀的主动，将所有悸动和紧张变为坚定地回握。

行驶在路上的昏暗安静的保姆车内，都暻秀额头抵冰凉玻璃望着快速后退的，城市必不可少，机械工作的红绿灯。

毫无生机可言，来不及捕捉也知面无表情，摩肩接踵的匆匆行人。

坐在都暻秀身边的金钟仁静视他。

凉夜很长，都暻秀想。

他不开心，金钟仁想。

手被握住，都暻秀转头疑惑看金钟仁。

“哥，我们出去玩吧。”

“出去玩吧，我们。”

未等都暻秀反应过来，金钟仁已经快速戴好两人口罩，紧接着金钟仁让经纪人在路边停车。

车停在行人道旁，还没等经纪人问为什么停车，金钟仁已经打开车门牵着都暻秀下来。

都暻秀完全没搞清状况，只是被金钟仁带着沿路奔跑。

穿过冷漠人群，比city step更极速，是众人沉重步伐中叛逆的轻快。

就是要同这冷酷世界，背道而驰。

左拐右拐在小巷子里停下来。

两人肩并肩靠墙喘气。

休息片刻，缓过神的都暻秀拉着还没放开的两只紧握的手往回走。

“跟我回去，你就这样跑出来实在太冒失了。”

“我会给经纪人打电话道歉，告诉他今晚我们单独出去。”

金钟仁定在原地，都暻秀竟一点都拉不动。

“不行，和我回去。”都暻秀使些力道扯他，态度坚决。

“暻秀哥，总是做成熟冷静的大人，不累么？”

都暻秀停下动作，回身。

金钟仁深邃双目一眨不眨注视他。

“钟仁，最近有什么烦心事吗？”

他轻搭金钟仁的手臂。

“弟弟，回宿舍和我聊，好么？”

手被握住，长臂一揽，都暻秀被金钟仁满圈在怀中，想要抬起的头因为后颈被手掌轻压而靠在金钟仁肩上。

“哥，我只比你小一岁，我不想总是你关心照顾我。我，不喜欢做你的弟弟，我不想只做哥的弟弟，哥你明知道……那么至少，至少今晚我不是，好么？我们互换身份，金钟仁是哥，都暻秀是弟弟。”

都暻秀听出金钟仁的欲言又止，心底歉意又满，当然答应。

金钟仁轻裹住都暻秀的手。

“暻…暻秀，你现在想去哪？”

真的说出来，金钟仁不像刚才那么大胆，有些紧张。

都暻秀回答都可以，金钟仁便牵着人往眼前的一条街走。

金钟仁全身黑，穿着卫衣卫裤，一双运动鞋。都暻秀一贯的灰卫衣牛仔裤，踏一双黑色帆布鞋，两人私服穿着和普通大学生一样。不是主街，没多少人，两人带着口罩，又有黑夜这天然帷幕做掩护，他们并不显眼。

都暻秀任金钟仁牵着在街上漫无目的地闲逛。半道冲动下车，除了知道这是首尔街头，他们也不知道自己具体在哪。

但没有人掏出手机定位。他们总是驶向一个个已知目的地，今夜，他们知道这不是舞台，红地毯，就好。

“暻秀，想去看电影么？”

“好像最新上映的电影都看过了。”

“嗯……那暻秀，你饿吗？”

“还不是很饿。”

金钟仁已经习惯称他为暻秀。都暻秀却还未喊过一声“钟仁哥”。金钟仁并未期待他这样叫，只是都暻秀觉得竟然答应他，总该配合。

羞赧到无法开口这个原因，都暻秀是不会承认的。

但闪烁的眼神，生涩要张开又闭合的唇，说明了一切。

“暻秀，这样子…很不自在吗？”

“没有，钟…我不是不自在。”

金钟仁弯嘴角点点头。心里明了，金钟仁并不强求，主要目的也不是和都暻秀玩换角游戏，只是想牵着他的手，静静地散步，而已。

“暻秀，想喝什么？”金钟仁环视周围店铺，一家饮品店入眼。

金钟仁牵着都暻秀走到店外玻璃橱窗前。

“这个怎么样？哥…暻秀你不是喜欢酸奶吗，想喝哪一种？我买给你。”

“谢谢…钟仁哥。”

都暻秀终是开口。

店铺干净透亮的玻璃映照出两张年轻的笑脸。

金钟仁笑着，捏了捏都暻秀的手背。一切都没有那么难。

都暻秀拿手指点了点原味酸奶:“哥，给我买这个吧。”一切都没有那么难。

给都暻秀买了一瓶，金钟仁手里还拿着一瓶未开的原味酸奶。

“暻秀，晚饭想吃什么？”

眼见都暻秀的瓶子到了底，换过空瓶子，金钟仁将手里的递给都暻秀。

“去吃烤肉。”

“不是，我们去吃你想吃的，”而不是我爱吃的。

“暻秀，今天你想吃什么？”

都暻秀愣了一下，从来随大家想法或者顺弟弟意习惯了的人，很用心地沉思了会今晚想吃什么。

“豆腐汤，烧酒。”

“好。”

普通的平和夜晚，满是人的餐馆，满是人的街道，饱腹的都暻秀和金钟仁漫无目的闲逛。

路边画家正在为客人画人物肖像，金钟仁很感兴趣，但碍于怕被粉丝认出来，只在旁边默默观看。

都暻秀看金钟仁对路边画入了迷，带人到文具店。金钟仁跟在寻找着文具的都暻秀身后，问他为什么来这里，都暻秀微微笑，等会你就知道了，有保留的表情。

金钟仁喜欢都暻秀少有的小绕弯，不再多问，心里含了一颗糖，被体温慢融，看什么都是甜的，手里随便拿着的自动笔也是。

对手里的东西左看右看，这笔没有笔帽，要怎么打开？

“啊！”都暻秀因金钟仁的小声惊呼而回头，金钟仁手里的笔被他弄坏了。

都暻秀圆润双眸张大些，惊奇问“怎么弄坏的？”，笑了。

“不知道，我只是拿在手里……”

金钟仁可能天生具有破坏力，接下来拿在手里的尺子也，扇子也，夹子也，无一幸免。

都暻秀买了5x5cm的白色硬卡片，素描笔，橡皮，转笔刀。金钟仁发窘地冲文具店老板弯腰道歉，赔付了那些被弄坏物品的钱。

人少的公园，两人坐在长椅上，都暻秀旋好笔，叫金钟仁挺直背，目视前方不要动。

笼罩两人的橙黄路灯在金钟仁面容生出明暗光影。

卡片放腿上，都暻秀用眼仔细描摹金钟仁五官后落笔。

几笔勾勒出最突出的特征，深眼窝，高鼻梁，厚嘴唇，硬朗的脸部弧线。甚至包罗万象，又将万象揉碎进瞳仁的邃远眼神。栩栩如生的一张小像。

“送你。”都暻秀吹掉橡皮屑递给金钟仁。

金钟仁小心翼翼捏住边角放到手心里，指腹没有贴上，虚摩挲卡片上的画像。

“画得不好，但还是有些像你吧？”

“没有，非常像，非常好…非常。”

金钟仁望着都暻秀，想将他就此印刻进眼眸深处。

“谢谢哥。”

深邃双眸盛着千言万语。

都暻秀开玩笑提醒应该叫暻秀。

金钟仁弯起嘴角：“啊…一时忘记了，谢谢暻秀。”

都暻秀也弯桃心唇。“不谢，钟仁哥。”

金钟仁静看手心的小像凝神思考，嘴角弯着。

“在想什么？”

“我在想，太好了。”

“什么太好了？”

金钟仁抬头，那双眼睛用它天生又超乎寻常的魔力，将人抱拥其中，深情地。

“这就是我一直希望的，也是我一直想向哥证明我也能够做到的。”

“陪伴，平等的陪伴。”

“哥为我做的事，我也都能为哥做。虽然和哥比还差很多，但我会努力做得更好。”

“所以暻秀，累的时候，依靠金钟仁也可以。”

“哥…我在等你，等你有一天依靠我。”

想要拥有一颗星，要有装下永夜的心。

茶色波光明晃晃，心神摇荡。

金钟仁没有变，即使年龄会增长，外貌会变化，一颗真挚又赤诚的心，它永远不变。

那些他所见证的成长，潜移默化地，也造就现在的他。

如同烙印，他永远无法割舍掉。

渗入血液，骨骼，记忆，早已与他融为一体。

思绪还在金钟仁刚才的话语中，都暻秀突然被拉起来。

一群出来玩的女学生已经认出没戴口罩坐在明亮地方的两人，小声讨论和惊呼着朝这边跑来。

金钟仁迅速又轻轻将卡片放入口袋深处，带着都暻秀大步跑。

后面的学生紧追不舍，清亮的尖叫在宽敞的公园里回荡。

装着文具的塑料袋随奔跑簌簌响，手心跑出了汗，都暻秀被牵得更牢固了。

随金钟仁跑进了只容两人面对面、身体紧贴的窄巷。

急促呼吸相融。

金钟仁微低头，喜欢的人近在咫尺。

醉人夜晚。

俊秀眉，圆润眸，桃心唇，自体发光，辉光照人。

无法自控的金钟仁慢慢前倾头。

都暻秀轻晃茶色明眸，注意力都在越来越近的脚步声上。

牵动神经的脚步声在巷口停下，有温热的吻落到唇上。

即使在黑暗中，都暻秀因吃惊而微微睁大的双眸也依旧明亮十分。五指攥紧了塑料袋提手。

皎洁月光斜照进静谧巷尾，蔷薇藤蔓爬上墙角，叶茎青翠。紧挨的运动鞋和帆布鞋，踩着明暗分界线，几个轻微仓促碎步，完全隐入阴影。

“人呢？人去哪了？”

都暻秀的心跳声，因巷口的动静和金钟仁进一步加深的吻，咚咚清晰入耳。

“往那边跑了吧？”

脚步声远了，金钟仁双臂抱着他，两人静止，一个沉溺未醒，一个惊讶发怔。

塑料发起窸窣之响，都暻秀轻推开金钟仁，从黑暗中倒退出来，月光，路灯，照亮他无措的表情。

还是又打破了界线。

金钟仁清醒过来,他从黑暗处走出来，他从一切隐忍克己中走出来，站在都暻秀面前。

“哥。”

他没有道歉。

眼神中的不安紧张很快被坦荡坚定替代。

在光亮中，他直视他。

一切都不言而喻。

情感，比黑夜更浓的情感，总是一发不可收拾。

应该打破这样炽热的沉默。

可该如何打破？

女学生们的声音又传进耳朵。为了见偶像，实在是锲而不舍。

都暻秀抛开其他想法，握住金钟仁手臂又往窄巷暗处躲。

脚步由远及近，这次竟往巷子里面走，金钟仁双臂圈住都暻秀，准备被发现的话转身挡在他前面。

走到一半学生们放弃了，可惜地叹着走远了。

两人同时松了口气。都暻秀突然很想大笑，今晚的一切都很有趣。

“明天会在粉丝间传开吧……上新闻怎么办？”

“管它呢。”都暻秀笑着，毫不在意地说。

今夜适合放纵自我。

行驶过的车辆的前灯一瞬照亮都暻秀的带笑面容，他的双眸璀璨夺目。

你让世界的光影停驻在你眼中。

金钟仁望着他的笑脸，也笑。

“对，管它呢。”

3

“我有喜欢的人。已经告白了。”

正在整理剧本资料的朴允智因为金钟仁突然的坦白惊讶地停下动作。

金钟仁参演的新电视剧中是一名高中生，故事围绕刻苦铭心的初恋展开。

朴允智和他讨论剧情，她建议金钟仁多去看些这类电影书籍来充电，在她自定义印象中，金钟仁看起来没有什么恋爱经验。

金钟仁话不多，眼睛总是盛着倦意，像随时会睡着一般，整个人有些沉闷。

仿佛是擦不出火星的松木。

和不顾一切，赤诚真挚守护所爱的高中生相差甚远。

她觉得金钟仁能通过试镜多是外形非常符合。

“钟仁，要多去体会剧中人物的心情才能演好啊。现在有什么想法吗？可以和我谈一谈。”

所以有了金钟仁的坦白。

他静默了一会才开的口。

听到金钟仁的那些话，朴允智停下手里的工作，惊讶地看金钟仁半晌。

“但我的告白被拒绝了。”

“告白被拒绝……会很痛苦吧？”

朴允智由此想到自己，心中的犹豫更多了。她是不是…不应该对伯贤告白？即使都暻秀已经给了她很大鼓励，可她还是害怕。

“是，伤心挣扎很久。”

“喜欢一个人并不是件容易的事。可是，”

“每当他笑，我都会在一瞬回到最初心动的那一刻，我从来不知道我的心可以跳那么快。”

“我确信，喜欢他是我最幸福的事。所以因为暗恋和被拒绝带来的苦涩和失落都不能动摇我。”

“它们都被他的笑容打败了。”

金钟仁凝视某一处，脑海浮现他的笑脸，那深邃目光所及之处都化作缥缈。

“告白被拒绝并不可怕，对我来说可怕的是不能坦白说出口而日后后悔。”

手在口袋里贴着钱包，那里中心夹层装着一张白色卡片，上面是用铅笔描摹的他的面容侧像。

数不清的深夜，金钟仁在台灯下反复细细看，他在背面写下作画日期和一句话。

暻秀哥赠于钟仁珍藏。

“即使再让我选择一次，即使再被拒绝，我也会告白。”

心腔如同赤色的火花般四散。

“因为我喜欢他，喜欢到用尽全力也无法隐藏。”

金钟仁像白雾缭绕寂静森林中的一把火，照亮阴郁天空。

感染着朴允智，将她所有的犹豫忐忑被满心热爱烧尽。

是啊，伯贤，我喜欢你，喜欢到心脏要爆炸了。


End file.
